Not Much Changes
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Over the years, not much had changed for those who lived in and worked for Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends.


I did Powerpuff Girls and Rugrats, so why not this? The childhood destruction continues. I was watching the episode where Forster's is hosting Adopt a Thought Saturday recently (because I'm a big kid) and Bloo and Madam Foster wage war on the Rivers' house across the street. The fact that Frankie called Goo "sir" and was rather meek and obedient struck a chord. So, here we are.

For the record, this takes place 6 years after the show takes place, making Goo a very legal 18, going on 19, and Frankie Foster 28.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own. If I did, everything would be yuri hentai. Thanks go to **GrimGrave** , per usual, for giving this a look.

 **-Not Much Changes-**

Over the years, not much had changed for Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.

Herriman was still an upright and unflappable authoritative figure. He hadn't let down his guard for even an instant over the years.

Frankie was still house caretaker and a shoulder for Friends to lean on. As such, Madam Foster had begun to lean on her, too, hinting that she was almost ready to pass the torch.

Bloo was still a pain in the backside, going out of his way to inconvenience and disturb others.

Mac still came to visit him though he had a job now and had started touring university campuses with his mother.

Friends came and went, but then that was the entire point of the House. The main group—Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo—was still around, even achieving the same protected status as Bloo.

Foster's Home still hosted a weekly adoption event on Saturday and each was more successful than the last. Foster's had achieved recognition for being a safe haven for Imaginary Friends on an almost countrywide scale thanks to the combined advertising efforts of Mac and Frankie and as such, people came from far and wide to adopt and drop off Friends.

Goo still ran Adopt-a-Thought Saturday with an iron fist, her usual silliness discarded for an uncharacteristic focus. "Goo Goo Ga Ga" was an incredibly strange name for a girl, but it wasn't the weirdest thing the caretaker of a foster home for imaginary friends had ever heard or seen by far. She hadn't changed much over 6 years, either: not her endless chatter or her infectious smile nor her total lack of social graces. She had traded her overalls and cowboy boots for cutoffs and white ankle boots, and a single braid now hung down to the small of her back, but her long-sleeve rainbow shirt was ever-present.

No, not much had changed except—

"Frankie, what are you doing? Those friends should have been out of here _hours_ ago and these fliers should be out here and the forms have to be scanned and—Hey, what's going on over there?!"

The redhead smiled as Goo continued to bark orders, quickly hiding the response behind a curt, "Sorry, Sir." when the dark-skinned girl rounded on her again.

What was it about Goo's bossier side that excited her? Heat suffused her core and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other in an attempt to derail her train of thought.

She needed to focus.

"And furthermore..."

Goo was still going. Did she ever run out of oxygen? Unbidden, the mental image of the younger girl kneeling between her legs flashed through Frankie's mind and she bit her lip.

No. No, she did not.

"Oi! Those don't go there!" Goo went running off, flagging down what looked like a neon green cross between a mongoose and a ballerina, and Frankie took a deep breath.

Focusing became a lot easier when she wasn't the target of dark eyes. The redhead hefted the huge stack of papers she'd been toting and, with one last, lingering glance towards Goo, she headed into the house.

* * *

After the festivities had ended, Frankie spent the rest of her evening cooking, cleaning, and generally taking care of the other Friends until night fell. That meant bath time, tucking in, story time—and no time at all for herself. She was exhausted by the time she had completed her duties and, after a quick shower, she collapsed facedown onto her bed without bothering to towel off.

This was the part where she normally passed out, not stirring until the next morning. A knock at her door roused her, however, and the redhead grunted a response to the voice that asked, "You in there, Frankie?"

In came Goo, grinning like a loon. She plopped down on Frankie's bed with enough force to jostle the prostrate woman, who groaned. Deciding that sitting up would take too much energy, she waved limply, her face still buried in her pillow.

"Are you dead?" Goo's gentle prodding earned another groan. "Or maybe like a zombie or something?"

Sometimes she did feel like the walking dead as she shambled through the long list of chores Herriman came up with for her, so that was somewhat accurate. She grunted her agreement and Goo giggled.

"Okay, I'm putting on my listening cap. What's the problem? Is it work or...? Cause I know that mean old badger has a total hard-on for working you like a slave."

Frankie chuckled at her rather colourful way of phrasing things. It was one of many strange and wonderful things that drew her to the younger girl. "What are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to see my girl before I headed home. I mean... If I'm bothering you, I can leave now. I know you work really hard and don't get much time to just chillax and—"

"No, babe, I'm happy to see you," Frankie interrupted before the brunette could pick up steam. She rested her hand on Goo's knee for good measure. "I'm just tired."

"Aww... I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" Without waiting for a response, nimble fingers pressed into the junctions between neck and shoulders, applying pressure, and the redhead moaned happily.

God, she needed this.

Her shoulder blades were next to receive the attentions of a firm, warm touch and it wasn't long before Frankie was putty in Goo's hands.

"Feels good?"

"Mm... Yeah. Very good." She hadn't been pampered like this since that toybox Friend had semi-abducted her years ago.

"Heh. Just relax and let me take care of you, babe."

Not that she had any other choice given how her body responded to the younger girl's touch. Goo snickered, well aware of that fact, and her thumbs worked knots out of stress-tightened muscles.

"You mind?" Frankie was prodded until she grumbled and lifted herself onto her forearms. Then her towel was removed and the resulting draft made her tense, but she melted again when long fingers fanned out over her shoulder blades and drew firm lines along her spine.

At this rate, she was going to nod off. She tried to warn Goo, but it came out in a low moan. Sure enough, her heavy eyelids fluttered shut and a satisfied smile spread across Frankie's face.

...

The sun peeked into Frankie's room and was accompanied almost immediately by Mr. Herriman's, "Miss Frances, you're going to be late!" Having been jerked rudely out of slumber, the redhead rolled over and was momentarily alarmed to find that she was totally nude beneath the covers. Then, her memory of the night before caught up with her and she smiled.

Goo must have tucked her in after she had dozed off. She'd have to thank the girl later.

For now, it was the second Sunday of a month ending in 'y' and she needed to make her special French toast for everyone.

* * *

"Hey, babe."

 _[Heeeeey! Sorry I haven't been able to come hang out. Classes suck.]_

"No problem. Just make sure you stay focused."

 _["Yeah, yeah. Did I tell you about yesterday at lunch when..."]_

Frankie smiled and switched ears. Her neck was getting tired from holding the phone between it and her shoulder while she cleaned. Once upon a time, she had found the girl's chatter to be irritating, but now it was sweet. Just Goo trying to let her in—to include her girlfriend in her daily life.

 _["I miss you."]_

 _Ba-dump._ "I'll see you Friday."

* * *

The week flew by as it tends to when someone is always on the move. When the weekend rolled around again, Frankie found herself glancing at the clock way more often than was normal. When the doorbell rang, she almost tripped over herself in her haste to answer it.

"Hey, Frankie!" Mac was grinning and she didn't miss the love-struck light in dark eyes. That hadn't changed either.

"Hey, Mac." Behind him, Goo was skipping up the walk, a backpack strap over one shoulder, and her gaze was immediately drawn to the girl. "Bloo's waiting for you."

"Actually, I kind of came to see you."

That made Frankie blink and she returned her attention to the young man. "Huh?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me tonight? The new Rod Tango movie is coming out and I thought it would be fun to go laugh at how lame it is."

That did sound sort of fun, but her weekends were kind of monopolized by—

"Actually, we already have plans." Goo stepped around Mac to get to Frankie and, though she didn't loop an arm around the older woman's waist, the possessiveness of the action was clear. The House, with the exception of her grandma, wasn't privy to their relationship just yet and Frankie preferred it that way. Not because she was in any way ashamed of who she was with, but because if she told anyone, it was like telling _everyone_ and then they'd never get a quiet moment to themselves.

Mac rubbed his arm and tried not to seem too disappointed. "Yeah, okay... Maybe next time."

He went into the house and Goo closed the door behind him. After a quick glance around to make sure no one was looking, she stole a quick kiss. "I don't like the way he looks at you."

"He's been doing it for almost 7 years now."

"Yeah, well, I saw you first."

Frankie shook her head as she opened the front door and went inside with Goo close behind. "You know I knew Mac before I met you, right?"

"Buuuuuuut he didn't man up and ask you out like I did." She was smirking and damn if that didn't make Frankie want to kiss her again. "Therefore, I get first dibs."

They made their way upstairs, navigating the myriad corridors. "So I'm just some prize to be won to you?"

"Babe... Come on." They stopped in front of Frankie's door and Goo pinned her between herself and the wall. "You know I love you."

Hearing her say it still gave the redhead butterflies. Goo had decided that very early on in their relationship and, despite Frankie's insistence that she was just being young and naive, she stuck to her guns.

She didn't comment as she turned to let them into her room. Herriman had gone shopping with Madam Foster and since it was kind of nasty out, many of the Friends were dozing in their rooms. It was the perfect chance to have some one on one time.

The moment the door closed behind her, Goo tackled Frankie to the bed, straddling the redhead. She silenced the startled yelp with a kiss that quickly escalated to wandering hands and twisting tongues. When the younger girl sat up, Frankie gave her a confused look, her fair features flushed and her t-shirt and hoody pushed up to reveal the lace bra underneath. It wasn't something she'd wear on a normal workday and Goo knew that.

"Where are you—"

"I brought something I want you to wear." Dark eyes were mischievous. "Pretty please?"

"... Fine." She couldn't say 'no' to that quivering bottom lip and big brown eyes.

...

A French maid costume of all things. Considering her position in the House, it almost seemed like a bad joke and Frankie would have been mildly irked had it not been from Goo.

"Where did you even get this?" She asked, pulling sheer white thigh-high stockings over her knees and wiggling a bit to get them to situated. She had stepped into her closet to change.

"There's this sex shop down the street from where I live. The guy at the counter, Artie, is like this really weird guy who's into that Japanese hentai stuff. You know, tentacles and school girl outfits? So anyway, I kind of told him about you and he said it might be fun if you _played_ the maid instead of actually being a maid and I was like, that could work because she... Uh... Oh wow."

And, for a rare moment, Goo was utterly speechless.

Frankie let her hair down and shook it out, combing her fingers through fiery locks before placing the lacey maid headpiece on the crown of her head. "What do you think?"

"Uh..." Her mouth actually hung open and Frankie gave her a moment to gather herself. "Holy fuck, Frankie!"

She leaned against the doorway, crossing her arms over the black bodice that just barely contained her breasts. "I take it you approve?"

Goo's entire bearing changed and Frankie glimpsed that focus and seriousness she typically only saw on Adopt-a-Thought Saturday. "Get over here."

She licked her lips, her throat suddenly dry. "Yes, Sir..."

The redhead straddled Goo's lap, kissing her deeply as warm hands ran appreciatively over stocking-clad legs. She dared to push the younger woman onto her back, grinding the aching apex of her thighs against the slender thigh that came up between hers. Her body was on fire, the tan girl beneath her fanning the flames with a clever tongue and roaming hands.

Goo gripped the pale globes of her ass, the flimsy g-string the outfit came with riding up as she kneaded and pulled them apart. Frankie purred, arching into the touch, and nipped the younger girl's throat.

"This looks damn good on you, babe."

"Mm... Thank you."

"Thank you...?" Her tone was expectant and her nails left red welts across pale skin.

"Th-thank you, Sir."

"Good girl. Now let me see those tits."

Biting her lip, Frankie obediently sat up and began to undo the hooks that secured the front of the corset style top. There wasn't even room for a bra underneath, and pale pink nipples stood at attention as she revealed them.

Goo licked her lips, reaching out and tweaking a sensitive bud. When Frankie shivered, she cupped both breasts in her palms, kneading firmly, then buried her face between them, releasing a pleased little sound as she nuzzled and nipped pale swells.

Frankie smiled affectionately, releasing wild black hair from its braid and sinking her fingers into inky curls. She loved Goo's gentle side almost as much as she liked the more stern side of the brunette. She petted the girl, silently encouraging her continued attentions with an arched spine.

"Gorgeous," Goo breathed, pressing a kiss to the spot above Frankie's heart. It skipped a beat in response, the older woman's chest suffusing with affectionate warmth.

"Goo..."

With a playful little growl, Goo rubbed her fingers against the front of the redhead's underwear. "I don't think that's any way for the help to speak to their betters, Ms. Frances."

Her hips twitched. "Sorry, Sir..."

"Mm... Don't let it happen again." She traced her fingertips along Frankie's lower lips, smirking at the way the woman shivered and bucked. "I do have a mess for you to clean up."

"Is that right?" She had a good idea what that mess could be, but she played her part. "How may I be of assistance, Sir?"

"Get on your knees."

Frankie did so eagerly, kneeling beside the bed, between Goo's legs. She removed the girl's shorts and panties, kissing a path along slender thighs to the triangle of dark curls between them. She was gratified by the soft sounds that came from overhead.

"Oh, my... This _is_ quite a mess, Sir."

"Mm... Better get to work, then."

Frankie didn't need the hand that tugged her forward by her hair to encourage her to bury her face in Goo's sex, where she began lapping at the girl's slit. She thrust her tongue as deeply as it would go, drinking the excitement that had gathered there, her nose bumping against Goo's clit as she ate with gusto. She alternated between licking slit and clit, her chin becoming wet with Goo's unique taste, and the young woman moaned her approval.

It wasn't long before Goo shuddered, her grip on Frankie's hair tightening to ground herself against the pleasure that assailed her. A steady litany of profanity left the brunette and Frankie suddenly found it difficult to breathe as slender thighs clamped down around her head, but she didn't let up. Orgasm made Goo cry ourt her name, the throaty, hushed tone making the older woman shiver.

She didn't know what it was about the girl that drove her absolutely insane, but their sexual chemistry was intense.

Frankie was jerked back onto the bed and forced onto all-fours, her skirt propped up and her underwear nudged aside. Goo's tongue rimmed the puckered entrance of her anus as two fingers slipped into her snatch and she moaned loudly, clawing at the sheets.

She angled her hips, changing the angle of penetration as well as making it easier for Goo to eat her ass, and had to bury her face in her forearm to muffle an ecstatic shout. FrankieFrankie could _hear_ how wet she was as Goo added another finger, stretching her open, and that made her moan all the louder.

Goo stopped licking long enough to warn, "Someone's going to hear you, baby. Shhhh."

Despite her words, she fucked the older woman harder and the redhead moaned and writhed, her eyes rolling back in her head. She covered the redhead's mouth with her free hand when the woman failed to muffle her cries, a pleased smile curving her lips.

"Looks like the clock is striking midnight, Princess Frankie." She doubled her pace and Frankie moaned into her palm, hips pumping.

It had to be five o clock because Herriman was calling for her to start supper, his voice grating enough to stave off her approaching orgasm. Soon, the rhythmic hip-hop of his footsteps would make their way down the hall and she'd be left frustrated and drenched.

"Miss Frances? Miss Frances!"

So close...

"Mm... Fuck..."

 _Hip-hop, hip-hop, hip-hop._

"God, yes... Right there..."

Goo tightened her grip, muffling the squeal that left her partner as she came, orgasm curling her toes and making her eyes roll back. Frankie rode out the waves of pleasure, her hips bucking, and Goo just smiled as she peppered affectionate kisses across the redhead's thighs and buttocks.

...

"Dinner was delicious. You've really outdone yourself, Frankie."

Madam Foster had given up her seat at the head of the table so that Goo could sit next to her girlfriend. Long legs kept rubbing up against Frankie's, the silken slide of skin making her fidget, and she shot the younger girl a dirty look as the others echoed her sentiment. If only they knew that innocent act concealed a total vixen. Her sex still throbbed from Goo's attentions, her sensitive body eager for a second round the moment she whisked the girl back upstairs.

After dinner, Goo helped Frankie clear and wash the dishes. It seemed it didn't matter what they were doing together, just as long as they had a quiet moment alone. The hyperactive young woman's dedication was endearing, though it made Frankie wonder if this was just youthful "puppy love" or something deeper. There were ten years between them, after all, and who knew what the future would hold for them as a couple. That was something that had tickled at the back of Frankie's mind since the very moment Goo had confessed her feelings.

"Penny for your thoughts, beautiful." The finger that tapped her nose left behind soap bubbles and Frankie scoffed, rubbing it off against the girl's multicoloured sleeve. "Ack, stop, that tickles!"

That started a full on splash fight and, though Frankie knew she was going to have to do some extra cleaning tonight, it was well worth the girl's genuine laughter.

"Just wait until later tonight," she threatened, not missing the hopeful way Goo bit her lip.

"I'll hold you to that."

They hurried and finished the rest of Frankie's chores together, then made their way back to the redhead's room, stealing touches as they went. As soon as the door shut behind them, Goo found herself being pushed to the bed, the woman of her dreams straddling her with a dark promise in her gaze.

"I love you," she said, unable to say anything else in the face of how gorgeous the older woman looked in that moment.

As usual, she didn't receive a response, but it didn't bother her.

Whether Goo's affections proved to be just puppy love or not, Frankie did love her. And she knew the years to come would prove that not much would change about that, either.

—Fin—


End file.
